


Squeak the pain away (Stress relief for canines)

by LittleBozWolf (LittleBozSheep)



Series: Sterek Monthly Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, dog toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozWolf
Summary: “I’m not a dog,” Derek warned.“I know you’re not,” Stiles said, pulling out a plastic bone-shaped toy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Monthly Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809436
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Squeak the pain away (Stress relief for canines)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eternal Sterek Discord Drabble challenge.
> 
> Prompt: “Cute shenanigans with dog toys”
> 
> Thank you [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust) for helping Beta & come up with a name <3

Glancing up from his book Derek watched Stiles enter the room wearing a coat. Not only was he wearing a coat in the middle of summer but it wasn’t even his, it was The Sheriff’s. Stiles pretended to not spot him and casually walk towards the stairs only to freeze a few steps in when he squeaked. Derek’s eye narrowed on the coat pocket as if he had x-ray vision. Making eye contact Stiles’s shoulders dropped, “Okay so bare with me.” He crossed the room towards Derek.

“Please tell me your pocket didn’t just squeak.” Derek lowered his book. 

“My pocket didn’t squeak,” Stiles instantly replied.

Derek’s eyes dropped to his chest. 

“Technically you told me to...” Stiles started arguing.

“Stiles,” Derek growled.

“Dude. Human. Flashy eyes no workie on me.” 

“I’m not a dog,” Derek warned. 

“I know you’re not.” Stiles lifted his hands in defence, “Which is why I got this totally human, 100% for human’s stress reliever.” Stiles said, pulling out a plastic bone-shaped toy, sitting on the edge of the table. 

Derek didn’t reply instead, watching as Stiles got distracted staring at his eyebrows. “It’s a real thing that works,” Stiles said once he pulled himself back to the present throwing the toy at Derek. “It’s easy. Look follow me.” He hummed pulling out a second toy. “Squeak the pain out,” Stiles said breathing out as he squeezed the toy in his hand, “Squeak the relaxation in.” He slowly replied breathing in, “Squeak the pain-”

Derek looked down at the toy in his hand, before extending his claws that easily pierced the rubber. 

“AHH Derek, Noooo, Why’d you have to destroy it?” Stiles pouted. 

Derek retraced his claws sighing, “I’m not a dog Stiles.” 

“I know your not which is why I bought the expensive ass wolf version, do you know how much of my wages that was?!” 

“I thought it was a human stress reliever.” Derek lifted an eyebrow challenging Stiles who pulled a couple of faces instead of replying. 

* * *

Later the night Stiles snuck into the kitchen aiming for the last piece of pie he had hidden in the fridge. When something grabbed his hips, causing him to jump out of his skin and with a high pitched scream. 

Stiles's already rapid heartbeat spiked, even more, when Derek hummed against his ear, “Why waste money on a squeaky toy when I have you?” 


End file.
